wowwikifandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Orgrimmar
(11,200) (1,820-1,680http://www.geocities.com/magusrogue/Errata.htm) (1,680) (700) (N/A) (N/A) |loc=Northern Durotar |government=Tribal chiefdom |ruler=Warchief Thrall |rewards= Wolf mounts (rare and epic) }} Orgrimmar は、orc や troll 達の首都 である。 Durotar の北の果てにて、その姿を確認する事ができ、orcish Warchief, Thrall の本拠地として印象深い。 全ての首都には、銀行, class および profession の trainer、そしてオークションハウスが存在する。 Description Orgrimmar has been the central hub of the orc community since the end of the Third War. The city was founded by Thrall and named after his friend and mentor, the former Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. It is a fortified complex guarded by stout walls, massive gates and tall towers. The mountainous ranges of northern Durotar form a natural barrier to the rear of the fortress, and parts of the complex are carved into the mountain itself. Orgrimmar is openly hospitable to all members of the Horde and is an important center of commerce. Visitors may fly into the city by way of zeppelin or wyvern, or simply walk through the fortress’s main gates. People and culture Although orcs comprise the majority of the city’s inhabitants, there is a strong troll presence here as well, primarily in the Valley of Spirits. The simple, rustic architecture of the orcs is used to maximum effect, creating a network of wooden towers and mud-hut style structures. The Horde races also use Orgrimmar as a center of trade, not only of physical goods, but ideas as well. For example, a number of different holidays are celebrated here, including a tauren festival for the winter solstice and a number of others. as the new home of the orchish race and the capital of the Horde." - Explorers' Guide to Kalimdor]] Although Thrall’s “new Horde” turns away from demonic influence and the brutish aggression that it was once known for, some remnants of the Horde’s darker days linger. It is rumored that the Burning Blade steadily infiltrates Orgrimmar via underground tunnels beneath the city, in the Cleft of Shadows, a dark cavern where warlocks and rogues dwell. The most significant figure in Orgrimmar is undoubtedly Warchief Thrall himself. Geography Orgrimmar is located in the far north of Durotar, at the foothills of the mountain range that separates Durotar from Azshara. Several valleys have been dug out from the mountain and provide a way of naturally dissecting the city into various zones, including the Valley of Spirits, Valley of Strength, Valley of Wisdom, and the Valley of Honor. Several specialty shops are found in the Drag, a dark pathway that leads from the Valley of Strength to the Valley of Honor. Those searching for potions or training in the darker arts of the rogue or warlock find a tunnel leading down to the Cleft of Shadow from the Drag. History Thrall led the orcs to the continent of Kalimdor, where they founded a new homeland with the help of their tauren brethren. Naming their new land Durotar after Thrall's murdered father, the orcs settled down to rebuild their once-glorious society. The demonic curse on their kind ended, the Horde changed from a bloodthirsty, warlike juggernaut into more of a loose coalition, dedicated to survival and prosperity rather than conquest. Aided by the noble tauren and the cunning trolls of the Darkspear tribe, Thrall and his orcs looked forward to a new era of peace in their own land. ]] From there, they began the creation of the great warrior city, Orgrimmar. Named after the former Warchief, Orgrim Doomhammer, the new city was constructed in a short amount of time, with the aid of goblins, tauren, trolls, and the Mok'Nathal Rexxar. Despite having some problems with the centaur, harpies, enraged thunder lizards, kobolds, evil orcish warlocks, quilboars, Orgrimmar prospered in the end and became home to the orcs and Darkspear Trolls. Today, Orgrimmar lies at the base of a mountain between Durotar and Azshara. A warrior city indeed, it is home to countless amounts of orcs, trolls, tauren, and an increasing amount of Forsaken are now joining the city, as well as the blood elves who have recently been accepted into the Horde. World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Orgrimmar will receive a makeover with reinforced metal in the style of Warsong Hold. Valleys The majority of Orgrimmar is divided into “valleys” that function like the neighborhoods in an Alliance city. Each of these valleys houses different types of people, shops, and the like. The city is divided into natural valleys and shaped around the curving terrain of northern Durotar. The central valley is usually considered the economic heart of the region. This area is teeming with all sorts of activity, due to the proximity of both the auction house, bank, city inn and flight master. * Valley of Strength (area immediately beyond the city entrance) ** Hall of Legends (PvP rewards barracks) * The Drag (northeast from the Valley of Strength) * Valley of Honor (northeast from the Drag) ** Ring of Valor (Unusable PvP ring) ** Hall of the Brave (Warrior guild) * Cleft of Shadow (Rogue guild, west from the Drag) ** Ragefire Chasm (a low-level instance) * Valley of Wisdom (northwest from the Drag) ** Grommash Hold (Shaman guild, also Thrall's fortress) * Valley of Spirits (west from the Valley of Strength, mage and priest guilds) Notable characters From his throne in the Valley of Wisdom, Warchief Thrall currently rules with the continuing support of the elder far seer Zor Lonetree and the Darkspear hero Vol'jin. Together they form a wise and noble leadership, hopefully capable of guiding the Horde in the upcoming conflicts with opposing factions such as the Alliance, Scourge and Burning Legion. While regarding the latter two as nothing but vile enemies, which they are, Thrall is attempting to repair the Horde's relationship with the Alliance. However, animosity between these factions remain. The continued aggression of the Kul'Tiras forces from their base in Tiragarde, combined with several incidents on Azeroth's northernmost continent, have clearly indicated not everyone is keen on pursuing peace. Quests : ''See also: Orgrimmar questing guide 主要施設 * 銀行 は、the Valley of Strength の中心にあります。 * オークションハウス は、the Valley of Strength の東の端に建っています。銀行と、wind rider master を正面に見て右手側です。 * Wind Rider Master は 銀行の北、the Valley of Strength にある塔の上に立っています。 * The City Hall は、the Valley of Strength の西側に建っています。 * The Officers' Lounge is situated on the precipice overlooking the Valley of Strength just east from the Valley of Spirits. * 郵便ポスト は、Orgrimmar 銀行の入り口と、the Drag から the Valley of Honor に入る門の側に置いてあります。 長距離移動用の施設 Flight ; Thunder Bluff ; Bloodvenom Post ; Valormok ; Splintertree Post ; The Crossroads ; Brackenwall Village ; Everlook ; Gadgetzan Zeppelin ; The Undercity ; Grom'gol Base Camp ; Warsong Hold ; Thunder Bluff Portal ; Stair of Destiny Notes * Rashona Straglash has the Orgrimmar repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-orcish Horde players to obtain the right to ride wolves. * Vehena has the Darkspear repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-troll Horde players to obtain the right to ride raptors. * If you have a keen eye you can spot a Troll Roof Stalker on the roof above Boomstick Imports. References External links de:Orgrimmar en:Orgrimmar es:Orgrimmar fi:Orgrimmar fr:Orgrimmar hu:Orgrimmar it:Orgrimmar nl:Orgrimmar no:Orgrimmar pl:Orgrimmar pt:Orgrimmar pt-br:Orgrimmar ru:Оргриммар sk:Orgrimmar Category:Orc territories Category:Troll territories Category:Horde cities Category:Forts Category:Orgrimmar Category:Valleys Category:Phased areas Category:Metropolises カテゴリ:Kalimdor カテゴリ:City